


don't think twice

by skinandbones



Series: feathers and glass [4]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Blame! AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: “Why do you stay in this tower?”





	don't think twice

**Author's Note:**

> still hovering in some semi-hiatus status or whatever this period is called...
> 
> i wrote this during work on my phone and edited the piece when i got back home. it was simple as thinking of a question and work off that question and see what you can come with in the span of 30 mins somewhat.

“Why do you stay in this tower?” Koku asked him again, eyes held with curiosity as he watched the slight change in Keith’s expression, the human’s eyes flicker with an inkling of a challenge as if he needed to carefully choose his next words.

Koku tried again, realizing Keith remained silent. “You should leave—”

“Because it’s home,” Keith replied in a firm tone, sparing Koku a brief stare before he looked at his cup of water and brought the cool liquid to his mouth.

“Home?” Koku raised an eyebrow. “It’s strange to consider this place ‘home’ when you have an unfit ruler turning it into a wasteland.”

“He doesn’t bother me,” Keith spoke again. “He hasn’t in a while.”

Koku’s eyes suddenly widened but he nodded anyway. It was true. Laica didn’t come for them and his soldiers had stopped looking for some time now. They were able to rest with ease but Koku knew it wouldn’t last long. There must be a reason because Laica wouldn’t just stop there. Laica would make sure Cremona bend to his will, remove every living being from this place and kill Keith.

“But when he decides to take action—when he learns of your ability, will it not be your time to run?”

Keith smirked behind the rim against his lips, he knew Koku would question him. “You’ll be there to rescue me,” he said without a doubt.

“But...” Koku shifted in place on the floor, legs crossed, both wings settled behind him but the sudden rise in uncertainty had his feathers rustling, an uncomfortable sensation spread throughout his back and made his chest pulsate. “How can you be certain?”

Koku knew he would do anything to keep Keith alive. He promised him that much but he wondered, remembering losing the battle against Laica and his wings singe to the smell of death.

Keith simply shrugged in reply, but Koku reached out and stole the cup out of Keith’s grasp, allowing him to clearly see the human’s face. A warm smile made its way around Koku’s mouth while Keith glanced back unamused, watching Koku wiggled the cup in his hand.

“Look,” Keith said. “Call it a hunch, a feeling. Whatever works for you. I know it, I know _you_.” Keith’s fingers curled and returned to rest on his thigh, his hand itched to hold onto something. From the sudden tapping motion of his nails against his pants, Keith looked almost impatient.

“Your answer is too simple. Naive. What if I couldn’t? What then? You would be disappointed.”

“That sounds about right,” Keith snorted. “I would hate you even after my death and my soul will haunt you for eternity no matter where you go. Happy now?” He rolled his eyes, jokingly, of course.

Koku didn’t like it. “No one will take you away from me,” he announced, his voice sliced through the thin air, his grip hardened but not enough to break the cup into pieces. Keith belonged to him and only him, he cannot imagine Laica taking Keith’s life. He refused to let it come to pass.

Ever since Koku came online, he never met a human like Keith who continued to surprise him. He was learning, trying to understand Keith’s way of seeing the world without worry, that the idea of fear wasn’t necessary in his heart. That Keith trusted him with his life. Other than that, there wasn’t anything else.

Koku studied the human, hearing Keith’s heartbeat with a steady pulse. It calmed his senses, knowing that Keith was very much alive. Teal eyes full of spirit looked back at Koku as if realizing what he was doing.

“Stop listening.” Keith’s voice was light. It wasn’t the first time that Koku got reprimanded. “And give me back my drink!”

“It’s actually beautiful. Lively, you know?” Koku admitted before hearing a huff escaped from Keith. Koku extended his arm out, handing back what belonged to Keith.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have a few plans in case this room is destroyed. There are safe areas that still exist, places Laica doesn’t know of. So don’t let your mind wander too much, Koku.” Keith flicked the center of Koku’s forehead. “It’ll be fine. Trust the words of this wise, old man and maybe you’ll live longer.”

Koku scrunched his brows together and sighed. He scooted closer to Keith and laid his head on his shoulder. Keith’s heart quickened, and Koku closed his eyes.

“Okay.”


End file.
